Thumper (weapon)
The Thumper (M79 by official designation) is a shoulder-fired single-shot grenade launcher featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The Thumper is a decent alternative to the M203 launcher for people who do not wish to take up their gun's attachment slot with the M203. When hip firing the iron sights are brought up for the shot, much like the RPG-7 in Call of Duty 4. Even while aiming down the sights there is a noticeable delay between pressing the fire button and when the shell is actually launched. This delay makes firing accurately on the move nearly impossible. Unlike the M203, this weapon is supplied with its own iron sights which can help accuracy at longer ranges but obstruct view in medium range shots. Like usual, grenades that impact a solid object before they reach a certain distance from the user will not explode however they will still inflict blunt force trauma, able to kill an enemy in one shot, even at full health. History The M79 got the nickname "Thumper" from the distinct noise it made after firing but among australian units it was known as the "Wombat gun" It was used in Vietnam as a Grenadier's weapon until it was replaced by the M203, giving grenadiers all of the abilities of a grenade launcher and a rifle combined into one weapons platform. It remains in service worldwide in various niche uses, such as riot control using less-lethal gas grenades. For close-range engagement, a canister round was used. A pump-action version of the M79, the China Lake NATIC, was invented for the Navy SEALs as a multi-shot weapon, though wasn't very successful. Multiplayer Many players use the Thumper until they get an M203 or an AK-47 with a GP-25 under-barrel grenade launcher for their rifles. The Thumper is considered by many, the most underpowered weapon in terms of usage and operation compared to other launchers and weapons and difficult to use. The Thumper is in fact a very good weapon, if you know its advantages and disadvantages. This weapon is good for use in a grenadier class where as a stand-alone weapon, can have a person being dedicated to being a grenadier and therefore, have some unique perk set-ups. A good idea is to use Danger Close for increased damage. The weapon is very deadly, especially at a medium range where not too much accuracy is needed, but the grenade travels far enough it will explode. If you want to be a dedicated grenadier, you will need scavenger to keep picking up grenades. The iron sights offer great accuracy where it is used at a medium range, most players don't use a thumper at long range, but those who do can provide very slow, but explosive cover fire. The Thumper is useful in objective matches like domination and Capture the Flag where covering fire can be useful and mandatory. The Thumper is a good squad-level weapon, but it isn't a good stand-alone weapon. It is a good grenade launcher, but what this means is that the grenadier needs at least one teammate beside him for close range protection because of the Thumpers lack of same and the fact that it only has two grenades. For the best usage of the Thumper, it is recommended to give yourself about 7 meters from the target and not target directly on the person, but right besides it so the splash damage can go on to another target. Advantages of using a Thumper over a Grenade Launcher Attachment Advantages: *The Thumper is incredibly straight and has limited arc unless firing it high. *The Thumper has notched iron sights making it incredibly accurate. *The weapon is a secondary and solely a grenade launcher making it so that you can use a riot shield instead of a primary weapon and open up to using unique perks such as danger close. *The reload is somewhat faster than the M203 and especially the GP-25. Disadvantages: *The drawing time is slower than rifle grenade launchers. *Has a greater arming range than the M203 or GP25. *Mobility is drastically decreased. *Cannot be used with One Man Army. Challenges The Thumper is classified as a Launcher so there aren't any challenges available to unlock new attachments for this weapon. But don't forget that you can earn XP with marksman challenges. For the prestige veteran challenges you need to make the normal amount of kills ( 500-1000-2500 ) and for the prestige master challenges you need to make multikills ( 250-500-1000 ) Don't forget that the Prestige challenges for the Thumper are far more easy than the challenges for the other launchers, since this weapon is way easier and straight-forward to use than, for example, the Javelin. Trivia * If you look closely with another player holding the M79, they seem to be holding it as if it had a pistol grip. *You can find the Thumper in the mission, The Hornet's Nest in a shop named Sorbetes. It's below the counter, and comes with more ammunition on higher difficulties. *In 3rd Person or Spectating you can see that the Thumper's iron sights are folded down, even when equipped. *The Thumper can be seen being used by Makarov in the airport in No Russian, and by Ghost in The Hornet's Nest. *The method of use of the Thumper differs from single-player to multiplayer because in multiplayer, if the player is not aiming down the sights the player will automatically do so before shooting, something that does not occur in campaign or Special Ops. *It is possible to get a headshot with the Thumper. *A headshot with the Thumper against a Juggernaut in Spec Ops will be an instant kill if it hits when the projectile normally explodes. *The name 'Thumper' is a randomly generated TF 141 name. File:M79 6.png|The M79 Thumper Category:Weapons Category:Launchers Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer